Las Cosas Que Hacemos Por Amor
by Sick Lullabies
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN; AH/AU Edward Cullen tiene un momento irreflexivo y compra un cachorro para poder hablar con la paseadora de perros local. Esto causa controversia entre sus amigos pero ellos pronto se darán cuenta que harias todo por 'La Indicada' ExB.
1. Momento Irreflexivo

**Las Cosas Que Hacemos Por Amor**

_(The Things We Do For Love)_

_

* * *

_

**Summary:**TRADUCCIÓN; Edward Cullen tiene un momento irreflexivo y compra un cachorro para poder hablar con la paseadora de perros local. Esto causa controversia entre sus amigos pero ellos pronto se darán cuenta que harías cualquier cosa cuando crees que has encontrado a 'La Indicada'.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer es la dueña de _Twilight, _An End Has A Start es la dueña de _The Things We Do For Love, _yo sólo soy dueña de un libro de Crepúsculo que lo tiene el perro del amigo del primo del compañero de mi hermana, o así me dijeron.

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 1**

**Momento Irreflexivo.**

_(Rash Thinking)_

_

* * *

_

_Edward's POV_

"Hey." Jasper saludó cruzando mi apartamento después de la práctica.

"Hola." Dije mientras dejaba unos archivos en mi mesa de café situada en el centro de la sala de estar.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó, señalando la pequeña bola de pelos que dormía en una pequeña manta en la esquina.

"Eso…eh bueno… eso es mi perro." Respondí, mirando a cualquier lado menos los ojos de Jasper.

"¡¿Tu qué? ¿Cuándo compraste un perro? No espera, ¡¿Por qué compraste un perro?" Me revolví incomodo. Sabía que tenía que pasar por esto; solamente no estaba preparado para que Jasper hablara a los hombres de bata blanca y me llevaran.

"Em…está una paseadora de perros, su nombre es Bella-"

"No Edward, dime que tú no compraste un cachorro para… ¿Poder hablar con una sexy paseadora de perros?" Me encogí de hombros tratando de no hacer esto una gran cosa pero él solo gimió y se cubrió los ojos. "¿Cómo pudiste?"

"Ella es muy simpática. Me gusta y quería una razón para poder hablar más con ella." Termine tratando de defender mis locas acciones.

"Sientes lujuria Edward, no te gusta. ¿Cuántas veces has visto a esta mujer?"

"La veo todo el tiempo en la calle. Nos conocimos hace dos meses mientras caminábamos. Ella me sonrió y yo se la devolví. La señora Gardner del segundo piso la contrata para que saque a pasear a su dos Chihuahuas, así que ocasionalmente la veo en el ascensor. Solo hemos hablado unas veces y quiero una razón para verla más, conocerla mejor." Trate de explicar.

"¿Y no la pudiste invitar a salir como cualquier otra persona normal?"

"Bueno, primero quiero conocerla mejor." Jasper suspiró y sacudió su cabeza.

"¿Así que ahora ella pasea a tu perro?" Asentí. "Esto es tan Emmett en ti." Sonreí y estaba feliz de que Jasper terminara con sus preguntas. Podía no estar impresionado con mi decisión irracional y estaba feliz de haberla hecho.

"¿Cual es su nombre?"

"Jake." Al oír su nombre abrió sus ojos, y nos bostezo.

"Supongo que es lindo." Asentí orgulloso, ese es mi chico. "¿Está entrenado?"

"Sip, va al balcón."

"¿Tú le enseñaste?"

"Sip."

"¿Cuándo lo compraste?"

"Hace tres días." Jasper se vio sorprendido pero asintió.

"¿Qué haces con él durante el día?"

"Marty el del segundo piso esta más que feliz de cuidarlo por mí. Él tiene un bull dog y se llevan bien. Pero las mañanas del lunes está con Bella y el resto de los perros que pasea."

"¿Sabes lo que esto significa?" Jasper dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. Fruncí el ceño confuso y él se explico. "Emmett no querrá dejar tu apartamento. Sabes como es con los cachorros."

Hablando del Diablo, Emmett llegó con un six pack de cerveza. Las puso en el mostrador después de saludarnos, y finalmente notar la bola de pelo en la esquina. Una gran sonrisa cruzo su rostro antes de acostarse en su abdomen, cara a cara con Jake.

"¿Quién es él?" preguntó con su voz de cachorro.

"Jake." Respondí, pretendiendo que él no estaba hablando con una ridícula voz.

"Es tan dulce. Aw deja que me lo quede, por favor." Jake estaba ahora en los brazos de Emmett, lamiendo su mejilla. "Ves, le gusto, ¿Puedo quedármelo, por favor?" era igual a un niño pedante y Jasper y yo éramos los padres.

"No Emmett, no eres responsable para tener un cachorro." dijo Jasper calmado.

"¡Lo soy! Deja que me lo quede. Lo cuidaré." Emmett gimió. Era difícil creer que este tipo se haya graduado de los primeros diez en medicina en Cambridge.

"No lo puedes tener porque es mío." Emmett parecía impactado y molesto.

"¿Por qué tu siempre tienes los mejores juguetes?" Rodeé mis ojos y sacudí mi cabeza por la absurda conversación.

"No es un juguete Emmett. Es un ser vivo." Señaló Jasper.

"Si, un cachorro, sé eso Jazz pero aun así, lo quiero, es tan lindo." Emmett le sonrió a Jake que lamió su barbilla y se removió en sus brazos.

Jasper y yo nos levantamos del sillón, ignorando completamente a Emmett, y caminamos hacia la cocina por unas cervezas y unas cartas. Era nuestra noche de póquer. Los demás iban a llegar pronto así que nosotros tendríamos lo mejor. Mientras preparábamos todo Emmett se arrastraba por el suelo de madera con el cachorro a su lado, para que Jake se girara, y sentara. No quería romper la burbuja de Emmett diciéndole que el perro ya sabía hacer esas cosas. Es mejor estar tranquilo y mantener la paz.

Mi padre Carlisle llego diez minutos después y Marty, nuestro vecino, con su nieto Dan. Eso hacía que fuéramos seis y podíamos jugar Texas Hold'em*****. Jugamos como cualquier otra noche y terminamos alrededor de las once.

Desafortunadamente Jake hizo acto de presencia durante el juego y se frotó en la pierna de mi padre, pensó que alguien estaba jugando sucio con él. Le tuve que explicar por qué compre a Jake y al igual que Jasper, pensó que había perdido la cabeza.

Una vez que todos se fueron sólo estábamos el cachorro y yo. Me seguía a todos lados, justo detrás de mí, causando unos cuantos accidentes cuando me tropezaba con él. Era extrañamente agradable, tener compañía en este apartamento.

Había cinco recamaras y tres baños, era mucho para un soltero como yo. Pero tenía una gran vista de la ciudad y estaba cerca de las prácticas. Era la primera propiedad oficial de la que era dueño y me tomo años ahorrar para tenerla. Era grande pero un día, y quiero decir algún día, esperaba tener una familia viviendo conmigo aquí.

Los treinta me golpearon el mes pasado y eso me abrió los ojos. Aquí estaba apuesto, rico, soltero con nada en la vida excepto el trabajo, y un nuevo cachorro. Me había marcado de por vida. Mi padre empezó una clínica de cirugía plástica y seguí sus pasos y también me convertí en cirujano plástico. En la escuela de medicina conocí a Jasper y Emmett primero éramos ayudantes; ahora ellos trabajan conmigo en las practicas y somos muy exitosos.

Mi carrera era todo lo que tenía y ahora todo lo que tengo que hacer es encontrar a la mujer para mí. Aquí es donde Bella entra. Aunque no sepa nada de ella, todavía, y no he tenido una conversación que pase de veinte palabras, me gusta. Jasper dice que es lujuria pero yo he tenido ese sentimiento y eso es justamente lo que no siento por ella. Es atractiva pero es su persona lo que quiero conocer, no solo su cuerpo.

Era totalmente loco pensar que podía conocerla mejor comprándome un perro pero era un momento de desesperación. Aparte de los encuentros en el ascensor y en la calle no tenía ningún tipo de contacto con ella, cuando todo lo que quiero es llevarla por un café y sentarme a escucharla hablar por horas. Ella me intrigaba totalmente y estaba embrujado. Lo estaba desde hace mucho pero finalmente era el momento para hacer algo, el próximo lunes.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

Sólo dejar a los perros con sus dueños y regresé a mi apartamento alrededor de las seis. Caí inmediatamente en el sofá y cerré mis ojos exhausta. Éste trabajo solo era temporal pero se convirtió en permanente hasta que supiera que quería hacer de mi vida.

"¿Un día duro?" preguntó Alice, viniendo de su habitación.

"Siempre." Murmuré.

"¿Alguno te orino otra vez?" Sofocó una risa mientras se sentaba en el sofá frente a mí. La mire mal antes de responder.

"No. Sin embargo, es ese estúpido Gran Danés, es enorme y causa el caos. No lo puedo controlar, especialmente cuando los chihuahuas se pegan a sus orejas con los dientes. ¡Es carnívoro!" Alice se carcajeó y tomó una revista de moda, sin darse cuenta de lo horrible que de verdad era mi situación. "Y se va a poner peor el lunes." gemí.

"¿Por qué? ¿Tendrás al French Poodle con la dieta estricta?" Por suerte no, su dueño está loco. No solo el perro era hiperactivo como el infierno además tenía que comer a horas exactas del día y solo podía comer ciertas cosas, cosas que la tienda de mascotas nunca tenía. Después supe que la comida a la que se refería era comida humana, demasiado cara.

"No. Tendré un nuevo cachorro que se llama Jake."

"Eso no suena tan mal."

"Oh, lo es." Dije sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Los cachorros son desastrosos. No paseo cachorros."

"¿Y por qué paseas a este?" preguntó ceñuda.

"Porque no le pude decir no al tío." Murmuré, mientras me levantaba e iba a la cocina.

"Espera… ¿El tío?" asentí y me giré hacia el refrigerador. "Rose, ¡Ven aquí! ¡Bella encontró un tío!" Alice llamó entusiasmada y yo casi me ahogo con el jugo.

"¡¿Qué?" Le pregunté desconcertada pero Rose ya había llegado corriendo y se había posado al lado de Alice. Ambas estaban sentadas con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá esperándome para contarles todo acerca del tío.

"¿Cómo se llama?"

"¿Es guapo?"

"¿A qué se dedica?"

"¿Dónde lo conociste?"

"¿Te invitó a salir?"

"¿Quieres salir con él?" Las corte antes de que salieran con otra pregunta.

"¡Ambas cállense! El asunto no es así." Rodaron los ojos y asintieron hacia el sillón frente a ellas. Caminé un poco más y me senté, esperando que el sillón me comiera entera.

"Explícate." Dijo Rose, sin darme una mirada tonta.

"Bien pero no hagan ninguna hipótesis." Les advertí y ellas volvieron a rodar los ojos. "Su nombre es Edward y lo conocí hace dos meses." Sus bocas se abrieron por la sorpresa y ambas iban a protestar pero continúe. "Nunca nos hablamos hasta hace un mes. Él vive en el mismo edificio de la mujer para la que trabajo y nos vemos mucho en el ascensor y pasillos. Ahí y en la calle durante mis caminatas. ¿Satisfechas?" Esperaba que lo estuvieran.

"No, tu señorita te saltaste todas las buenas preguntas." Alice gimoteó, dándome su mirada 'Por-favor- no-me-niegues-esto' tan perfecta.

"No sé a que se dedica. Si, es guapo. No me invitó a salir y no quiero salir con él, eso es completamente poco profesional." Sonrieron y me pregunté que había dicho.

"Digamos que este sexy hombre no fuera cliente tuyo, ¿Saldrías con él?" preguntó Alice dulcemente.

"No." contesté firmemente.

"Mentirosa." Rose murmuró por lo bajo hacienda que Alice sofocara una risa.

"Vamos, de verdad Bella, ¿No saldrías con él si te lo preguntara?"

"Bien, si lo haría pero él no va a preguntar, problema resuelto. Me voy a dar una ducha." Rápidamente salí mientras pude. No dudaba que me tuvieran toda la noche hablando de Edward y no había forma de que lo hiciera.

Estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa por verlo de nuevo. El lunes lo iba a ver más pero no estaba lista para eso. Él se veía como un buen tipo pero yo siempre actuaba como idiota frente a él. Ni siquiera sé porque le dije que podía pasear a su cachorro. Tenía una regla de no cachorros, ellos son tan alegres y eso es lo último que necesito, un perro emocionado hace que los demás se vuelvan locos. Pero por alguna razón no le pude decir no cuando me preguntó y no tenía idea de por qué.

* * *

*****Texas Hold'em _o _Texas Holdem _es __una versión del juego del__póquer. Actualmente es la más popular y también es la más jugada en la mayoría de__casinos.__ Tiene una variedad de versiones:__**sin límite **__de apuestas (__no limit__), __**límite de bote**__(__pot limit__) y __**límite fijo **__(__fixed limit__). El _Texas hold 'em_ es ampliamente reconocido como la variante de póquer más extendida. Aunque teóricamente pueden jugar hasta 22 jugadores (ó 23 si no se usan__burn cards__), generalmente juegan entre dos y diez personas._

_Información de Wikipedia(:_

_

* * *

_

_Hey, gurls(:_

_Okay, por fin terminé con 'Red', lo que significa que voy a retomar ésta historia y 'Maria' (pasen xD). Disque edité los dos capítulos publicados y, según yo, están mucho mejores (hasta busqué lo de Texas Holdem). _

_Y bueno, respecto a la historia, cuando la leí me encantó y la releí y me siguió encantando xD Creo que ustedes también la van a amar(: _

_Si apenas estás leyendo ¡Bienvenida seas! Y ahora pasa a mi perfil y lee mis otras traducciones. Es una orden (?)_

_Bien, la cosa está que actualizaré un capítulo de esta y otro de 'María' (o eso espero) y si no, pueees qué lástima no me pueden encontrar y torturarme (?)_

_¿Review?_

_#Itzell_

I don't know what's right and what's real anymore (8)_  
_


	2. Pequeño Ayudante

**Capítulo Dos**

**Pequeño Ayudante**

_(Little Helper)_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer es dueña de Twilight, An End Has A Start es la dueña de The Thungs We Do For Love, yo soy dueña de mi bicicleta. Bien, ni siquiera tengo bicicleta.

_

* * *

_

_Edward's POV_

El lunes había llegado y estaba nervioso, sin saber por qué. Jake estaba bastante animado en el apartamento mientras me arreglaba para el trabajo y eventualmente se cansó y colapsó en el sofá. A las ocho en punto alguien golpeó la puerta así que tenía que ser Bella.

Le abrí y ella me saludó, noté que traía con ella a los dos Chihuahuas. Una vez que Jake vio a los otros perros se bajó del sofá como una bala y saltó hacía Bella, ella no lo había previsto.

"Supongo que él es el pequeño amigo." Dijo, rascando detrás de sus pequeñas orejas.

"Si. No pienso que sea un problema." Me hizo un gesto como de que no supiera de lo que estaba hablando. "No es fuerte y no come mucho."

"Está bien. Lo cuidaré bien. ¿Cuándo estarás de vuelta para que lo pase a dejar?" preguntó, quitando su cabello de sus hermosos ojos café.

"Eh…em…¿Crees que puedas dejarlo en mi práctica alrededor de las cinco?"

"¿Dónde es tu práctica?"

"Dos cuadras al Este. A un lado del nuevo edificio de la Universidad."

"Oh si, sé dónde queda. Puedo hacerlo."

"Y si quieres puedo traer al perro de la señora Gardner, y te ahorro un viaje."

"Eso sería grandioso, gracias." Asintió y tomo la correa de Jake de mis manos antes de despedirse y marcharse. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y sonreí ya estando dentro. Aunque tengamos este tipo de pláticas me va a llevar años conocerla correctamente.

Me erguí y dí un paso atrás de la puerta; estaría bien seguir diciéndomelo una y otra vez. De pronto la puerta se abrió golpeando mi cabeza. Maldije mientras me sobaba la piel amoratada.

"¡No fui yo!" Emmett declaró con sus manos arriba.

"¡Eres la única persona que entro!" dije, sentándome.

"Bueno tal vez fue un fantasma." Se encogió de hombros y me estiró un poco de hielo. "Como sea, vine a decirte que no iras a la oficina hoy. ¡Estas de servicio en el hospital!" anunció.

Aunque era un cirujano plástico no encontraba satisfactorio el trabajar. Sólo me adhiero a él por las ventajas del dinero y antes de pensar, no sólo quiero ser rico, no es por eso. Hacemos cuarenta y cinco por ciento de casos pro bono. Podemos hacer más pero tenemos que mantener el negocio flotando porque si no, no podemos hacer nada.

Estamos hasta la cima de convocatorias para cirujanos locales y en hospitales dos veces por semana. A manera de poder ayudar a tantas personas como sea posible. En ocasiones hacemos conferencias libres a la comunidad, colegios y universidades. Si ellos insistían en pagar les pedíamos que hicieran el cheque a alguna organización benéfica.

Jasper, Emmett y yo teníamos unos lindos apartamentos y carros decentes pero fuera de eso no teníamos más lujos. La mayoría del dinero se lo dábamos a otros o lo donábamos; seria egoísta quedárselo cuando hay quien lo necesita.

"Así que ve a St John's y haz una parada por las prácticas alrededor de las cuatro si puedes, terminaremos en un tren de dinero." Ese es el nombre de Emmett para los clientes que vienen cada mes para hacer algo nuevo.

"Está bien, te veo después." Emmett y yo nos levantamos y nos fuimos, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

St John's estaba a seis cuadras tuve que caminar y llegar poco tiempo después. La recepcionista me mando con el principal doctor del piso, mi padre. Después de realizar las prácticas por años él me las dejo y se dedico al sector público por tiempo completo. Desafortunadamente para él no pudo hacer mucho trabajo benéfico al ser el único cirujano disponible. Desde que somos tres más hemos podido hacer mucho más.

"Hey, ¿Así que tú estás de servicio otra vez?" preguntó Carlisle, dándole un golpecito al expediente de un paciente.

"Si. ¿Dónde me quieres?"

"Accidentes y Emergencia. Los dos doctores se reportaron enfermos y uno fue asaltado hace una hora por un borracho. Disfrútalo." Señaló una bata blanca que colgaba en su consultorio y un bulto de expedientes que le pertenecían a la gente en la sala de espera, quien diría que estaría tan ocupado un lunes.

Cinco horas después me dolían los pies, me tuve que cambiar la blusa porque un bebé me vomito, obteniendo los evidentes coqueteos de las enfermeras y estaba perdiendo mi paciencia con el niño de cuatro años en la cama dos que había pateado mi espinilla ya cuatro veces. Había sido una mañana agitada y todavía me quedaban dos horas.

Justo cuando pensaba que mi día no podía ser más estresante mi paseadora de perros entró cojeando. Bella torpemente fue a la recepción y contestó las preguntas antes de que le dijeran que tomara asiento. Torpemente se fue a sentar para esperar. Otra doctora en el piso fue llamada para que se encargara de otro paciente y ella llamó a Bella. La siguió hasta la cama cinco. Antes de que se fuera la llamé.

"¿Eres buena con los niños?" pregunté. No sólo era porque quisiera hablar con Bella, era porque el niño de cuatro años me odiaba y no quería más patadas.

"Si, ¿Por qué? ¿Algún paciente?"

"De cuatro años en la dos. No me deja tomar muestras de sangre y patea como un demonio. ¿Quieres?" Pensó en eso y asintió.

"Porque no, no me quiero ir de aquí pronto y con la mía estaré esperando en rayos-x." Intercambiamos expedientes y me fuí para la cama cinco. La cortina estaba cerrada así que la jale y le sonreí a Bella que estaba sentada en la cama.

"Hola de nuevo."

"Oh hola. ¿Trabajas aquí?"

"Alago así." Me senté y asentí hacia su pierna. "¿Así que dime que te paso?"

"Me tropecé." Dijo e inspeccioné su tobillo hinchado.

"¿Con qué?"

"Con una correa." Sonrió tímidamente.

"Hablando de eso, ¿Qué hiciste con los perros?"

"Los dejé en mi apartamento. Están a salvo."

"Oh lo sé. No importa. ¿De quién era la correa con la que caíste?" Se encogió cuando toque una llaga y me dio una mirada que me pedía cuidado.

"No lo sé. Era azul." Asentí, sonaba como la de Jake. "¿Un perro grande o uno pequeño?" Se encogió de nuevo cuando apreté un poco atrás de su tobillo.

"Pequeño. No hay manera de que me haya caído con el Gran Danés, es muy grande." Por lo que me podía acordar las correas de la Señora Gardner son blancas y rosas.

"¿Cuántos perros paseas?" pregunté mientras trataba de mover su pie, viendo cuanto movimiento tenía.

"Cuatro por el momento. Debían de ser cinco pero el Labrador negro está de vacaciones." Asentí. Sip ella cayó con la correa de Jake.

"Bueno te mandare a rayos-x y te veré en un rato. Ten, esto te ayudara." Le mostré unas muletas y le enseñé donde estaba el departamento de rayos-x. Alrededor de treinta minutos después ella estaba de vuelta en la cama cinco y yo tenía los rayos-x.

"Buenas noticias para ti, no está roto. Malas noticias, tendrás que usar las muletas cerca de dos semanas solo para asegurarnos que cure correctamente. No tienes que poner ninguna presión en él, eso solo hará peor el dolor. Los medicamentos para el dolor sólo cuando lo tengas, no debes de tomar algo más fuerte. Y te sugiero que dejes de pasear a los perros porque será extremadamente difícil."

"No, todavía puedo hacer eso." Le di una mirada de suplica, por lo que vi en su expediente médico ella está aquí a menudo. "Está bien, que tal si sólo saco a los perros pequeños, no sacaré al Gran Danés hasta que sane."

"Eso sería perfecto si no fuera porque te caíste por un perro pequeño. Mi perro para ser exactos." Se sonrojó y sacudió su cabeza.

"Está bien, no me importa."

"¿Puedo llevarte a cenar, como disculpa por qué mi perro te hirió?" pregunté nervioso. Honestamente era para pasar más tiempo con ella pero ella no necesitaba saber eso.

"No es necesario." Dijo.

"¿Por favor?" pregunté de nuevo, liberando en ella todo el efecto de mis ojos. Mi madre, Esme, siempre me decía que podía conseguir todo lo que quisiera si sabia usar esa ventaja, un talento que perfeccioné.

"Bien. Llámame para confirmarlo." Asentí y recordé donde puse su tarjeta de trabajo. "Te regresaré a tu perro más tarde; haré que mi compañera de cuarto te lo pase a dejar."

"Gracias." Ella sonrió y se alejó con las muletas. Al minuto que ella estuvo fuera sonreí triunfante. A camino a casa le compraré a Jake un gran hueso, me hizo un gran favor, aunque hubiera sido mejor si no la hubiera lastimado en el proceso.

Una vez que mi trabajo estuvo hecho me fui hacia las prácticas para encontrarme con Jasper y Emmett. Ellos habían terminado con la cirugía y mandaron a la mujer a recuperación. Fueron más de unos pocos casos pro bono con que los me querían tomar, entonces llegamos a hablar de mi turno.

"No fue brillante pero luego las cosas cambiaron. Jasper, tú pensaste que estaba loco por comprar el perro para acercarme a la paseadora pero he tenido éxito al hacerlo." Dije felizmente.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Jasper confundido.

"¡¿Está Jake aquí?" Emmett preguntó emocionado, buscando por encima de la mesa.

"No." dije puntualmente. "Él la tiro y ella estuvo en la clínica de accidentes y emergencia hoy. Como mi perro fue quien la tiro le pregunté si podíamos salir a cenar y dijo que sí. Él es mi pequeño ayudante."

"¿Crees que él pueda ayudarme a encontrar a la chica perfecta?" preguntó Emmett esperanzado.

"Lo dudo, pensé que dijiste que ninguna chica era para ti, mereces un grupo de chicas." Jasper le recordó.

"Pfft. Era un tonto cuando dije eso."

"Dijiste eso hace dos semanas." Emmett se encogió de hombros y puso esa cara rara que daba a entender que no le importaba.

"Como sea. Estoy solo. Eddie consiguió a su chica así que yo quiero la mía."

"Ella no es mi chica Emmett, todavía no." Dije, sabía que Bella podía pensar de mi solo como un conocido incluso un amigo.

"Bien como sea." Vago por la habitación murmurando para sí mismo y dejándonos solos a Jasper y a mí.

"¿Honestamente crees que tu perro puede acercarte a la paseadora?" asentí. "Eso es loco."

"Bueno, ¿Cómo te explicas lo que paso hoy?" pregunté.

"Coincidencia, suerte."

"Destino." Dije feliz. Jasper rodo los ojos y sacudió su cabeza.

"No existe tal cosa."

"Me estás diciendo que nada pasa por una razón, es solo una coincidencia las cosas que se llevan a cabo."

"Si."

"Entonces cuando conozcas a la chica de tus sueños va a ser suerte lo que los junto, ¿No destino?"

"Exacto." Sacudí mi cabeza.

"Todo pasa por una razón. Yo tengo a Jake y él me lleva a Bella. Destino." Asentí y Jasper me miro como si estuviera adolorido.

"Estas oficialmente perdido." Dijo mientras se alejaba.

Como no tenía nada que hacer ahí tome mis cosas y me fui hacia mi casa. Y justo como Bella dijo, su compañera vino a dejar a Jake, excepto que como yo no estaba el tipo de enfrente lo cogió por mí.

Una vez que Jake y yo estuvimos subiendo las escaleras le di el hueso que compré y fue a un lado de su cama. Era prácticamente más grande que él pero eso no impidió la lucha de él y sus mandíbulas. Era como una mini batalla para el perro, comer algo más grande que él.

Sin duda hizo buenas cosas por mí. Solo tenía que preocuparme donde llevaría a Bella a cenar.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

Estaba vagando por las escaleras de mi apartamento, molesta porque justo hoy el elevador se tuvo que descomponer, en muletas y torpe. Alice estaba en el sofá viendo un montón de Polaroid*****en la mesa de café. Se giró para saludarme y sus ojos se agrandaron.

"Bella, ¡¿Qué paso?"

"Me tropecé."

"¿Qué hay de nuevo en eso?" rodo los ojos. "¿Con qué tropezaste?"

"Una correa. Peligros del trabajo supongo." Me senté a un lado de ella y mire todos los Polaroids, todos eran de ropa y accesorios, estaba decidiendo que conjunto luciría bien.

"¿Fue uno de esos Chihuahuas no?"

"No Alice fue el nuevo cachorro." Por alguna razón ella odiaba a los perros de la Señora Gardner, creo que trataron de atacar a sus Jimmy Choo*****.

"Oh, bueno. Eso es doloroso."

"Si. Así que fui a emergencias sólo para encontrarme que el doctor que me atendió era el dueño del perro."

"En serio, ¿El hombre sexy del pasillo es doctor? Eso no lo veía." murmuró. "Entonces es sexy y doctor, buen partido."

"Bueno el supo que fue su perro y me invito a cenar."

"¡¿Ésta noche?" Alice chilló mientras saltaba emocionada.

"No, le dije que me llamara." Se encogió de hombros y se volvió a sentar.

"Oh. Pero aun así tendrás una cita con él. ¡Eso es genial!"

"No es una cita." dije. "Solo está tratando de compensarme el que su perro me haya tirado."

"Eso es lo que quiere que creas." Alice me guiño y rió. Rodeé mis ojos hacia sus ocurrencias.

"Supongo que Rose sigue afuera."

"Sip. No regresara hasta las diez." asentí. "Entonces nos podrás contar acerca del doctor sexy."

"¿Dejaras de ponerle nombres así? Se llama Edward." De verdad ayudaría si dejara de decirle sexy, ya sabía que lo era pero no necesitaba que me recordara lo guapo que era.

Eso me recordó sus fascinantes ojos esmeraldas que hacían que mi cerebro se olvidara de pensamientos anteriores. Él sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Tendría que encontrar una manera de regresárselo, quizás tendría que encontrar una manera de deslumbrarlo. Más específicamente de deslumbrarlo en la cena. Porque no, fue así como me hizo ir en primer lugar.

* * *

_*****_Polaroid _son esas cámaras instantáneas que pasan mucho en la TV y las películas. En este caso se refieren a las fotos :D _

_*****_Jimmy Choo _es una marca de zapatos bien linda, por cierto. _

_Información por mí(:_

_

* * *

_

_Hello, gurls. _

_Aquí está el segundo capítulo(: Dejen review para que ya llegue el tercero._

_Bueno, no me expando porque tengo sueño y flojera y así. _

_Pasen a mi perfil si se quieren contactar conmigo xDDD_

_¿Review?_

_#Itzell_

Drunk girls cause a couple of heart attacks (8)_  
_


	3. Sólo Una Cena

**Capítulo 3**

**Sólo una cena.**

_(Just Dinner)_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer es la dueña de _Twilight, _An End Has A Start es la dueña de _The Things We Do For Love, _yo sólo soy dueña de un libro de Crepúsculo que lo tiene el perro del amigo del primo del compañero de mi hermana, o así me dijeron.

* * *

Mi beta es emeCe y necesita un monumento porque es bien geniaaaaal xDDD

* * *

_Edward's POV_

Emmett entró sin tocar como siempre y nos sonrió de forma radiante a Jasper y a mí mientras veíamos un DVD relacionado al trabajo, sentados en mi sofá. Se dirigió hacia allí, tomó el control remoto, pausó la película y nos sonrió como el gato Cheshire.

"¿Qué pasa, Em?" Preguntó Jasper con el ceño fruncido.

"Creo que estoy enamorado." Anunció.

"Oh no, ¿tú también?" Gimió Jasper, frotando su frente.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que él también? No estoy enamorado Jazz, sólo me gusta Bella." Declaré, defendiendo mis descabellados pensamientos del último tiempo. "Entonces, ¿quién es ella?" Pregunté.

"Su nombre es Rosalie Hale y es maravillosa."

"Bien, ¿dónde la conociste?" Preguntó Jasper, tratando de ver si podía entender lo que estaba pasando.

"Anoche, mientras venía hacia aquí, estaba pasando por el edificio de la Universidad y me topé con ella"

"¿A propósito?" Pregunté, solía hacer eso con las chicas que le gustaban.

"No, eso es lo grandioso. Ni siquiera la noté, aunque no sé cómo no lo hice ya que es impresionante, pero de cualquier forma chocamos y nos disculpamos como es debido y entonces dijo que tenía que irse o llegaría tarde a su clase. No quería dejar de hablarle así que le pregunté si asistía a la Universidad y resulta que así era. Entonces le pregunté qué clase tenía ya que yo también iba-"

"Mentiste." Señaló Jasper quien fue rápidamente silenciado por Emmett.

"Esto es lo genial. Estaba tomando un curso de mecánica." Sonrió. "Entonces le dije lo gracioso que era porque yo también iba y fuimos a la clase juntos."

"Pero Emmett eres prácticamente un mecánico calificado, te sabes todo, ¿por qué tomar la clase?"

"Porque la amo." Dijo seriamente.

"¿Así que ahora estás trabajando con esta chica Rose en clase cuándo ya sabes todo?" Preguntó Jasper, mirando a Emmett como si estuviera loco.

"Bueno ahí es donde las cosas se ponen confusas." Murmuró.

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'se ponen confusas'?" Pregunté.

"Resulta que en realidad ella da la clase y yo soy su alumno." Se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca como diciendo que era imposible saberlo.

"Espera, vamos a retroceder. ¿Cómo fue que entraste a la clase, no tienes que anotarte con meses de antelación para esas cosas?"

"Tuve suerte ahí, verás, es una clase abierta, cualquiera la puede tomar."

"Entonces Emmett, guíame en esto, ¿qué crees qué pasará ahora?" Preguntó Jasper, mirándolo cautelosamente.

"Bueno, espero que Rose y yo podamos conocernos mejor y cuando la invite a salir dirá que si y las cosas tomarán su rumbo desde ahí."

"No saldrá contigo." Señalé.

"¡Hey! No hay nada malo conmigo. Además yo apoyé tu loco plan con la paseadora de perros, ayúdame con la maestra sexy." Gimoteó Emmett.

"No Em, eso no es lo que quise decir. Ella es tu profesora y tú su alumno, incluso en estas clases abiertas no está permitido que salgan, no es profesional."

"Oh." Emmett se paralizó. "No había pensado en eso, maldición. ¿Ahora qué hago?"

"Deja la clase." Dijo racionalmente Jasper.

"No, no puedo. La amo."

"La acabas de conocer."

"Pero la amo." Dijo Emmett, pensando que eso explicaba todo. "Espera, ¿Edward?"

"Si." Lo miré expectante, esperando que diera una explicación.

"Estás diciendo que las relaciones entre maestros y estudiantes no son profesionales, en mi caso, no lo aprobaría si se tratara de niños en una escuela." Dijo Em mirándome.

"Bueno, por supuesto, ella califica tu trabajo, te ayuda, te critica. Si te estuvieras acostando con ella puede que te favorezca o si rompen puede ser incómodo."

"¿Entonces dirías lo mismo de una relación entre jefe y empleado?" Preguntó curioso.

"Por supuesto. Es por eso que no se nos permite salir con alguien que trabaje en las prácticas." Dije, asintiendo.

"Bueno, entonces tú también estás jodido, ¿o no?" Dijo Emmett mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

"¿Cómo?"

"Bella es la empleada y tú eres el jefe, acabas de decir que no es profesional. Supongo que tu suerte se fue por el drenaje."

"¡No, espera!" Dije, poniéndome de pie. "Es diferente."

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Jasper, sonriendo un poco.

"Eh…bueno… No lo sé solo lo es. Pasea a mi perro." Dije rápidamente tratando de defender mi momento irreflexivo que causó que comprara a Jake quien estaba sentado en la esquina todavía mordisqueando el hueso que ahora era un tercio de su tamaño.

"Sí, pero aún así le estás pagando. Si ustedes salen le estarías pagando por acostarse contigo." Dijo Jazz.

"No, no es una prostituta."

"Lo sé, pero le pagas y duermes con ella, ¿no suena realmente mal?"

"Sí, pero si estuviéramos juntos la despediría."

"Estoy seguro de que eso terminaría a los gritos." Dijo Emmett riendo. "Cariño vamos a tener sexo, oh por cierto estás despedida." Imitó, por lo que le pegué en la cabeza.

"No sería así."

"Seguro." Dijo sonriendo otra vez.

"Un momento, pensé que estábamos hablando de los problemas de Emmett, no los míos."

"Emmett y tú tienen el mismo problema." Dijo Jasper, pareciendo aburrido de nosotros. "Básicamente, ambos perdieron la cabeza y están haciendo cosas locas en nombre del 'amor'. Me voy, no quiero pescar cualquiera sea la enfermedad que tengan que pudiera provocarme hacer cosas irracionales por chicas que nunca van a salir conmigo. Adiós." Terminó Jasper cerrando la puerta.

"Bueno, hoy está gruñón." Dijo Emmett, hurgando en mi nevera.

"Tal vez se sienta solo."

"Encontrará a su chica."

"¿Igual que nosotros encontramos la nuestra?" Emmett me tendió una cerveza y sonrió.

"Sí." Sonreí pensando en Bella.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

Edward llamó anoche para arreglar nuestra cena de esta noche. Alice no estaba feliz conmigo por no preguntarle adónde iríamos. Dijo que necesitaba saberlo para poder planear el conjunto perfecto que lo pudiera noquear. Me limité a rodar los ojos y la dejé en eso, sin tener duda alguna de que ella tendría listo el conjunto perfecto para esta noche.

"Ponte esto." Ordenó Alice después de que me hubiera bañado y secado el cabello. "Vas a estar elegante pero casual." Me dijo.

"Es un vestido." Dije viendo la prenda en la percha.

"¿En serio? ¡Wow, pensé que era un mameluco!" Dijo Alice sarcásticamente, poniéndolo en mis brazos y empujándome de regreso al baño.

Me puse el vestido azul que llegaba hasta la rodilla y concordé con Alice. Me veía elegante y casual, no como si estuviera intentando impresionar o llamar la atención de la gente. Saliendo del baño Alice me lanzó una chaqueta mientras salía corriendo por los zapatos.

"Recuerda, nada con taco. Ya estoy con muletas y no necesito otra lesión." Le grité. Regresó con unas ballerinas azules que combinaban con mi vestido y me observó una vez más estando completamente vestida.

"Luces estupenda." Proclamó.

"Gracias, pero como ésta no es una cita no sé si tendría que lucir 'estupenda'." Hasta donde sabía Edward podía llegar con vaqueros y una camiseta.

"No lo hará."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Pregunté.

"Porque lo sé todo. Ahora, ¿tienes tu celular y tus llaves?"

"Sí."

"¿Beberás esta noche?"

"No planeo hacerlo."

"¿Sí o no?"

"No."

"Bien. ¿Planeas volver a casa?"

"¿Quién eres, mi madre?" Pregunté mientras Alice soltaba una risita.

"¿Planeas volver a casa?" Preguntó seria pero podía ver la sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

"Sí."

"Bien, puedes contarme todo sobre él." Y con eso me abrazó justo cuando alguien tocaba la puerta.

"¡Voy!" Grité mientras caminaba hacía la puerta. Cuando la abrí me encontré con Edward vestido con pantalones negros, una camisa blanca con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos y una chaqueta negra yacía sobre su brazo. Se veía hermoso.

"Hola." Dijo sonriendo suavemente. "¿Estás lista?" Asentí, no confiando en mí para hablar y cerré la puerta, siguiéndolo hasta su auto. Abrió la puerta para mi y me ayudó a entrar, con muletas y todo, luego fue a su lado y nos llevó hacia el restaurante. En el camino me preguntó por mi tobillo y cómo iba todo, básicamente haciendo un seguimiento de mi lesión.

Se estacionó afuera de The Pier, un restaurante excesivamente caro por la zona del puerto y le aventó las llaves al chofer mientras nos dirigíamos adentro. Estaba extremadamente nerviosa; me había traído a un restaurante para el que debías tener reserva con un año de antelación. Había un montón de gente esperando para entrar pero cuando nosotros llegamos un caballero se acercó e inmediatamente nos llevó hacia nuestra mesa.

"Edward tienes que dejar que pague por mi parte de la cena, ni puedo permitir que gastes tanto dinero en mí, como lo hiciste cuando me lastimé el tobillo." Dije luego de hacer nuestro pedido. El servicio fue muy rápido.

"De ninguna forma." Dijo sonriendo. "Por mi culpa tienes que recortar las horas de trabajo y por lo tanto tu ingreso es más bajo, quiero compensarlo un poco. Por favor, ¿déjame pagar por todo esta noche?" Me miró de una forma irresistible con sus ojos esmeralda que me tenían lamiendo mis labios y asintiendo. Me seguía deslumbrando, es tan injusto.

El resto de la cena estuvo… bien, supongo. Al parecer todos en el restaurante conocían a Edward y constantemente venían a saludar. No habíamos podido hablar de nada y él seguía disculpándose por ello, pero en cuanto terminaba alguien más llegaba para agradecerle por el estupendo trabajo que hacía. Él asentía educadamente y me presentaba a ellos pero estaban mucho más interesados en hablar con Edward y me ignoraban por completo.

Lo único bueno de la cena fue la comida. Estaba exquisita y ahora entendía por qué los críticos decían que era el mejor lugar para comer. Aunque me sentí un poco mal por Edward, su comida se enfrió ya que tenía que dejar de comer para hablar con las personas y apenas alcanzó a comer algo. Después del postre, que Edward no llegó a tocar, pidió la cuenta. Nos fuimos y trajeron su auto. Mientras lo esperábamos él suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello.

"Lo siento, esa no fue la cena que tenía en mente. Realmente no esperaba que viniera tanta gente." Dijo, abriendo la puerta para mí.

"Está bien Edward." Dije suavemente, tratando de calmar su mente acerca de lo mediocre que realmente la cena fue.

Suspiró otra vez, sacudió su cabeza y empezó a conducir hacia mi casa. En el camino me preguntó si me importaba que hiciéramos una parada por un rato. No me importaba, así que cambió de rumbo y estacionó afuera de un pequeño restaurante italiano en una parte en ruinas de la cuidad.

"Sé que el lugar no se ve bien pero tiene la mejor pasta y helado que alguna vez hayas probado." Dijo, ayudándome a salir.

"¿No crees que estamos muy bien vestidos para entrar aquí?" Pregunté mientras él cerraba el auto.

"Nah… no hay nadie excepto por el dueño y el personal. Estaremos bien." Entramos al pequeño restaurante que tendría diez mesas en total.

Opté por no comer pues estaba satisfecha por nuestra última comida pero Edward ordenó ya que apenas había comido algo y estaba hambriento. La comida llegó rápido y olía muy bien pero no podía comer más.

"Bien, esto es mucho mejor. Primero, nadie me conoce aquí y no seremos interrumpidos y segundo, puedes hablar mientras como." Dijo, sonriendo mientras tomaba el cuchillo y el tenedor.

"¿Qué quieres saber?" Pregunté, encontraba difícil hablar de mí.

"Todo, cualquier cosa. Lo que sea. Sólo di lo que quieras." Y así lo hice.

Hablamos de todo, desde música hasta política, familia y amigos, pasatiempos y trabajo, nuestras aspiraciones y sueños, lugares que queremos visitar, lugares en los que hemos estado, cosas vergonzosas que nos habían pasado, y todo en medio. Estuvimos ahí por horas, simplemente hablando, riendo y conociéndonos mejor.

Dado que habíamos pasado aquí mucho tiempo ordenamos helado y él tenía razón, era el mejor helado que había probado, y luego nos disculpamos con el dueño por habernos quedado tanto tiempo antes de marcharnos. Sentía que había hecho un gran amigo. Todo el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos fue para conocernos mejor pero había mucho que no sabía y quería conocer.

Me llevó a mi apartamento y me acompaño hasta la puerta.

"La pasé muy bien esta noche, Bella y me estaba preguntando si querías repetirlo otro día."

"Me encantaría." Sonrió y se despidió de mí antes de que entrara a mi apartamento.

Alice y Rose estaban dormidas en el sofá con una botella vacía de vino dentro de un balde lleno de hielo y tres copas en la mesita de café, una sin tocar. Me habían esperado para poder hablar de lo que pasó. Era algo que hacíamos siempre que alguna tenía una cita y aunque ésta no era una cita, sólo una cena, aún querían saber todos los detalles de cómo fue.

Arrojando una manta sobre ellas me fui hacía mi habitación, pensando en qué iba a decirles por la mañana. Después de cambiarme y estar lista para irme a la cama, recordé cómo habían sucedido las cosas esta noche y estaba muy feliz que Edward quisiera repetirlo, porque ahora realmente no podía esperar.

* * *

_Hooooola, gurls(:_

_Se siente raro actualizar después de un año xDDD_

_Primero, puse la frase original porque yo no supe encontrar una buena traducción; Maru (mi beta) tampoco, al parecer, mi hermana que sabe muuucho de inglés ni idea de hacerla mejor e internet me odia y no ayudo. Así que, si una de ustedes se sabe una mejor les apreciaría que me la comunicara. Mi teléfono es... 555- mentira, un buen review es más que bien(: _

_Segundo, me siento mal por actualizar después de un año y un poquito más pero era necesario (según yo) juro solemnemente que no pasará de nuevo. _

_Tercero, gracias por sus reviews (que siguieron llegando después de todo este tiempo) ¡Las amoooo!_

_Cuarto, (el tres nunca me ha gustado) si tardo mucho - no un año, lo acabo de jurar- en mi perfil esta un aviso de mi desgracia D: _

_Con muchito cariño, _

_Sick Lullabies(: _

_¿Reviews?_


	4. El momento de locura de Jasper

**Las Cosas Que Hacemos Por Amor**

**Capítulo cuatro: **

**El momento de locura de Jasper**

_(Jasper's Moment of Pure Insanity)_

_

* * *

_

_Edward's POV_

Durante todo el día había estado pensando en Bella y nuestra cena de la noche pasada. Era realmente asombrosa y ahora estaba más seguro que nunca de querer conocerla más, llegar al menos ser su amigo y, si ella estaba dispuesta, empezar una relación.

Jake estaba patas para arriba mientras acariciaba su estómago cuando Jasper atravesó la puerta con expresión de sufrimiento. Nos sorprendió a los dos y Jake se escabulló rápidamente a esconderse en la cocina. Arqueé mis cejas hacia Jasper cuando noté su apariencia. Parecía que venía directo de los años 70.

Jasper vestía un traje de ociomarrón y amarillo que se veía atroz. Era un desastre de la moda andante y hasta me pareció doloroso mirarlo. No tenía idea que decir mientras se veía tan ridículo. Gimióy jaló su rubio cabello.

"¿Pasa algo?" Pregunté lentamente justo en el momento en que Emmett entraba al apartamento.

"Hey, ¡oh por Dios! Jazz… te ves… bueno, ¿qué puedo decir?… jodidamente ridículo." Se echó a reír y colapsó contra la puerta.

"¡No sé qué me pasa!" Jasperlloriqueó, cayendo sobre sus rodillas.

"Cuéntanos qué sucedió." Dije mientras Emmett se calmaba contra la puerta.

"Estaba en busca de un traje para usar en la subasta para recaudar fondos para la nueva sala del hospital y todo iba bien. Estaba admirando unos pantalones cuando una mujer vino para ver si necesitaba ayuda, cuando levanté la mirada, detrás de ella, vi a… un ángel." Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

"Le pregunté a la mujer que vino quién era ella y me dijo que la chica en la que parecía interesado era una asistente personal y sólo ayudaba a los desastres en moda. Pero tenía que hablar con ella." Gimió. "No podía, no era un desastre en la moda con mis vaqueros y camisa negra, me veía bien. Así que hice lo único que creí posible."

"¿Y así fue como terminaste así?" Señalé su atuendo.

"Si. Fui hacia la tienda de caridad más cercana, encontré esto y regresé a la tienda. Mientras caminaba hacia el área en la que la había visto, el pequeño brazo de alguien se entrelazócon el mío y me llevó en otra dirección. Su nombre es Alice Brandon y es maravillosa."

"Vino hacia mí porque me veía demasiado mal. Soy el peor que ella haya visto y regresaré mañana." Dijo, feliz, sonriendo brillantemente.

"Eh… Jazz odio romper tu burbuja pero le estás mintiendo." Señaló Emmett. "Me dijiste que eso estaba mal."

"No estoy mintiendo, ¿de qué forma estoy mintiendo?"

"Le mentiste al dejarle creer que realmente te vistes así de mal."

"De hecho, tiene razón." Dije asintiendo. "Y citando lo que me dijiste '¿por qué no la invitaste a salir como cualquier persona normal?'" Emmett resopló cuando Jasper nos miró de forma desagradable.

"Simplemente no pude. Ahora lo entiendo, todas estas cosas locas que estamos haciendo, ¿y por qué? Una oportunidad con nuestra chica perfecta." Suspiró y se tumbó en el piso.

"Bueno, parece que finalmente encontró su chica." Emmett me murmuró mientras Jake iba a consolar a Jazz acurrucándose a su lado.

O todos nos habíamos vuelto completamente locos y nos habíamos embarcado en una temblorosa amistad llena de verdades a medias y mentiras para estar con alguien de quien estábamos convencidos era la correcta para nosotros o acabamos de cometer un gran error por ocultarles toda la verdad de ellas. Supongo que sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

Estaba sentada en la cocina esperando que mi cena estuviera lista cuando Rose y Alice irrumpieron alegremente por la puerta. Les arqueé las cejas y se sentaron en los taburetes antes de contarme qué estaba pasando.

"Tuve un día maravilloso en el trabajo." Empezó Alice. "La mañana fue aburrida pero luego las cosas se pusieron mejor. Estaba mirando a la gente que llegaba a la tienda, esperando por un desastre de la moda y entonces bam, entró él. Este chico tiene que ser la persona peor vestida con la que he tenido que lidiar, todo ese traje de los 70 era espantoso. Como sea, lo llevé hacia mi sección y le dije que se veía mal y empecé a darle ropa para que se probara. Con pantalones de vestir y camisa es hermoso. Lo veré otra vez esta semana y no puedo esperar, es tan simpático y dulce. Quiero abrazarlo todo el tiempo." Dijo, feliz.

"Está bien, ¿pero sabes algo de él?"

"Se llama Jasper Whitlock y es hermoso." Asentí, pensando que Alice estaba loca por estar tan obsesionada con este chico.

"¿Rose?"

"Mmmm."

"También llegaste sonriendo, ¿fue por algo en especial?" Sonrió y asintió.

"El lunes por la noche conocí a un chico… pero las cosas son complicadas." Frunció el ceño y miró hacia el mostrador. "Está en mi clase de mecánica, así que, incluso si por casualidad a él también le gusto no puedo hacer nada."

"¿Cómo es?" Pregunté, intentado que olvidara el lío en el que se metería si eso ocurría.

"Es tipo corpulento pero tan dulce y gracioso. Al mirarlo piensas que va a ser malo y horrible pero es un gran niño en el fondo."

"¿Cómo se llama?" Preguntó Alice, quitando la comida del horno.

"Emmett."

"Bueno, quién sabe Rose, tal vez las cosas se puedan solucionar. Supongo que todas necesitamos un poco de fe. Digo, Bella no puede salir con Edward, es su jefe, yo no puedo salir con Jasper, es mi jefe, y tú no puedes salir con Emmett porque eres su profesora. Pero creo que las cosas se arreglaran. De hecho, estoy segura que las cosas se arreglaran, sólo tenemos que ser pacientes." Dijo Alice audazmente.

No estaba tan segura pero sabía que no debía dudar de ella cuando se trataba de cosas como estas. Siempre tenía un gran tino en saber y sería tonto dejar de creer en ella ahora.

A la mañana siguiente estaba levantada y lúcida temprano, así que podía estar puntual para recoger a los perros. Estas estúpidas muletas me ralentizaban pero podía lograrlo si me esforzaba. Rose trabajaba en la universidad a la mañana así que me dejó mientras se dirigía hacia allí.

Primero pasé a buscar a los Chihuahuas de la Señora Gardner, sólo para enterarme de que no me necesitaba hoy, ya que su hermana estaba en la ciudad y se los quería enseñar. Me molestó un poco que no me llamara para avisarme de antemano pero le resté importancia mientras iba de camino al penthouse para recoger a Jake.

Como había tocado la puerta varias veces, creí que Edward no estaba pero entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe. Tuve que tomar mucho aire al ver que Edward estaba de pie frente a mí con nada más que una toalla, las gotas de agua cayendo por su resplandeciente cuerpo.

"Lo siento, estaba en la ducha. Pasa, Jake esta por ahí, estaré contigo en un minuto." Dijo mientras me dejaba entrar y corría hacia la recamara.

Jake se acercó, trayendo consigo un gran hueso y moviendo la cola con entusiasmo. Me agaché con un algo de dificultad por las muletas y le di una palmadita. Parecía estar cada vez más grande y crecía rápido, le tenía que preguntar a Edward qué tan grande creía que sería, ciertamente no podía lidiar con otro Gran Danés cuando estuviera curada. Unos minutos después Edward vino disculpándose por lo de antes mientras tomaba la correa de Jake y se la colocaba.

"Perdón por eso; las cosas han estado un poco caóticas esta mañana. ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Todo bien."

"Y tu tobillo."

"Está muy bien." Asintió y recogió unas cosas del mostrador.

"Me estaba preguntando… quizás… si estarías dispuesta a acompañarme a cenar otra vez algún día cuando estés libre." Preguntó tímidamente, lo cual hacía que se viera adorable.

"Si, me gustaría." Me sonrió torcidamente y pareció aliviado.

"¿Te llamo para que arreglemos?"

"Eso sería genial." Asintió y me acompañó a la puerta con Jake.

Ambos salimos de su apartamento y nos dirigimos hacia la calle principal con Jake trotando detrás nuestro. Nos despedimos y tratamos de irnos en direcciones separadas pero Jake no estaba colaborando. Lloriqueaba y gimoteaba para que Edward regresara.

"¿Qué pasa, amigo? Estarás bien, te veré más tarde." Le dijo, acariciándolo. Pero a medida que Edward se alejaba, los lamentos comenzaban otra vez. Edward rió y sacudió la cabeza. "Perdón por esto, nunca se pone así. No sé qué hacer."

"No te preocupes, lo llevaré en esa dirección así puedes ir al trabajo." Dije mientras me movía con Jake. Los lamentos cesaron pero fueron remplazados por ladridos frenéticos y tirones de la correa. "Jake, vamos, por favor." Le rogué. Apenas me había alejado diez pasos cuando Edward me llamó y corrió hacia mí.

"Probablemente esto sea realmente inoportuno, pero, ¿qué vas a hacer hoy?"

"Nada, iba a pasear a Jake, pero parece que se me está haciendo algo difícil." Edward sonrió y asintió.

"Te importaría venir a mi oficina con él. No quiere dejarme pero no puedo estar cuidándolo. Al menos ahí puedes seguir haciendo tu trabajo pero también tienes donde sentarte, etc. ¿Podrías hacerlo?"

"Si, no hay problema."

"Gracias." Dijo sinceramente mientras íbamos camino a su oficina.

Cuando me dijo que era un cirujano plástico en nuestra cena no pensé mucho en eso, pero al ver su clínica podía imaginarme cuántos ingresos podía tener. Era lujoso y excesivamente elegante. Edward nos pasó por seguridad y hacia su oficina, que estaba decorada con un estilo moderno y funcionaba maravillosamente con la imagen de perfección que intentaba vender.

"Entraré a cirugía en unos pocos minutos pero si necesitas algo hay un cuarto al final del pasillo, la puerta está etiquetada por lo que deberías verla, o puedes presionar el intercomunicador del escritorio y mi secretaria te traerá algo." Me agradeció otra vez y se fue mientras Jake se sentaba en su sillón.

Observando la librería de la esquina me acerqué para ver qué tenía para leer, Jake iba a dormir así que necesitaba algo para hacer. La mayoría eran libros de medicina pero detrás de unas enciclopedias había algunas novelas y, sorprendentemente, una copia de Orgullo y Prejuicio. Lo más probable era que Edward no regresara por un tiempo así que lo tomé y me senté al lado de Jake.

"¿Bella?" Murmuró alguien mientras me estiraba en algo increíblemente cómodo.

"¿Hmm?" Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas. "Oh Dios, lo siento." Dije, dándome cuenta que me había quedado dormida. Edward rió y se sentó detrás de su escritorio.

"Está bien, no me importa." Sonrió. "¿Quieres almorzar?" Miré el reloj de pared y me sorprendí de que fueran la una menos cuarto. Debí de haber dormido por horas.

"Si no te molesta…."

"Por supuesto que no me molesta, tienes que comer." Me llevó por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de personal, con Jake corriendo delante nuestro.

Me cocinó algo de pollo con verduras y comimos juntos. Nos llevó unos minutos antes de estar charlando otra vez. Me estaba contando acerca de todas las diferentes cosas que hacían en cirugía y algunas de las organizaciones de caridad antes de que un señor mayor y rubio entrara.

"Hey Edward, vine para decirte que tienes que comprar algo para el cumpleaños de tu madre, que es la semana que viene." Edward asintió y el señor me vio y sonrió. "Hola, soy Carlisle Cullen, el padre de Edward."

"Lo siento, papá ella es Bella Swan, Bella él es Carlisle." Dijo Edward.

"Ah, ¿así que ella es Bella?" Preguntó Carlisle, me giré hacia Edward que se estaba sonrojando ligeramente y frunciendo el ceño. "He escuchado mucho de ti y este chico." Dijo señalando a Jake que estaba aceptando con entusiasmo su atención.

"Espero que vengas la próxima semana con Edward a la fiesta-"

"Eh papá…" Edward negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

"Oh, lo siento. Me voy, ya dejé mi mensaje. Encantado de conocerte, Bella." Y con eso se fue. Me giré en la silla para ver a Edward con la cabeza entre sus manos.

"Yo… perdón por eso… él… Me preguntaba si irías conmigo, no tienes que hacerlo, sólo te quería preguntar." Dijo tímidamente.

"Sí, eso sería genial. Gracias." Asintió y pareció aliviado. "¿Qué les contaste de mí?" Pregunté con curiosidad.

"Eh... sólo que paseabas a Jake, y que te accidentaste, y que te llevé a cenar y creo… creo que tal vez nos estábamos haciendo amigos."

"Sí, creo que nos estamos haciendo amigos." Concordé.

Era bueno saber que él también creía que nos estábamos haciendo amigos. Al menos eso era algo, aunque no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo iba a poder continuar ignorando la forma en que mi corazón se aceleraba cuando me sonríe o está cerca.

* * *

**H**ola!

Estoy bien segura de que ahora no tarde tanto :D Aunque no prometo lo mismo para el capítulo que sigue, estoy hasta arriba(¿) de tarea y ya estoy toda cansada y aburrida, por eso estoy actualizando hoy xDDD

Bueno, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo?

¿Reviews?

Sick Lullabies(:

PD: Si alguna de ustedes tiene alguna pregunta/ duda/ lo-que-sea-tenga-que-responderles (o simplemente se quieren divertir conmigo(?)) me pueden contactar en formspring, twitter o tumblr. Lo digo porque si me dicen por review/correo luego se me olvida y no lo contesto y más ahorita que estoy a mitad de semestre (y soy toda una adicta a esos).

PD2: Si a alguna de ustedes le interesa, voy a estar twitteando adelantos (muy pequeñitos, líneas apenas) de María y Las Cosas Que Hacemos Por Amor (LCQHPA) mientras voy traduciendo y así :D Espero que así la tardanza se medio aliviane(?)


End file.
